Felix Felicis
by Jayne Stark
Summary: [Hogwarts!AU] [Semana Korrasami] Los colores a su alrededor se distorsionaron hasta desaparecer; solo el rostro de Asami, tan cerca del suyo, le recordaba lo que estaba pasando. Sintió el flujo del tiempo cambiar dentro de sus venas, vio al mundo deformado dar vueltas a su alrededor y, antes de darse cuenta, se estaba viendo a sí misma.
1. Día 1 - Primer Beso

**Día 1 - Primer beso.**

Definitivamente, si había algo en el mundo que lograra sorprender a Korra, cuya vida corría peligro cada vez que ponía un pie en _Hogwarts_, era ver su noche terminando de esa manera: en silencio, dentro de su sala común y con una docena de miradas curiosas posadas sobre ella.

Todo era culpa de Bolin. _Siempre_ parecía ser culpa de Bolin. Pero incluso él se encontraba tan paralizado como ella y como la desafortunada (¿o afortunada?) alma cuyos labios aún se encontraban presionados contra los suyos.

¿Cómo, si quiera, pudo haber pasado algo así?

Apenas aquella mañana había disputado uno de los mejores partidos de _Quidditch_ en toda la historia de la magia: _Gryffindor_ contra _Slytherin_, los grandes rivales enfrentándose por la copa. Korra había descendido en picada sobre la mismísima Kuvira, veterana, capitana y buscadora del equipo de uniforme esmeralda cuando los dedos de esta rozaban ligeramente la _snitch_, logrando que esquivara el golpe inminente y le otorgara, de paso, la oportunidad perfecta para capturar la esfera dorada que les concedería la victoria.

\- _¡Y así es, amigas y amigos! _\- Exclamó la voz del narrador, un raro chico de _Hufflepuff_ apenas audible sobre el rugido de las personas en las gradas - _¡La copa de este año pertenece a alguien que no es Kuvira!_

\- _¡Wu! _\- Regañó uno de los profesores, haciendo que el chico guardara un poco de emoción para sí mismo.

Korra recuerda haber escuchado al capitán Mako celebrando desde su puesto de guardián un instante antes de ser tecleado por un eufórico Bolin que, entre lágrimas de alegría, casi logra lo que durante todo el transcurso del partido se esforzó por evitar: tirarlo de la escoba del mismo modo en que lo haría una _bludger_.

¿Y qué hizo ella? Korra ascendió en círculos amplios alrededor de todo el terreno de juego, alzando la snitch sobre su cabeza mientras los colores rojo y dorado danzaban en las gradas.

Había estado tan feliz, tan orgullosa de sí misma.

¿Por qué, entonces, aquel recuerdo le parece ahora tan lejano? La respuesta es muy simple: Asami Sato.

Asami parecía casi tan consternada como ella, sin rastro de toda la seguridad que acostumbraba y con sus manos temblorosas aferrándose a un peculiar objeto que, incluso en una situación así, guardaba celosamente.

"No ha sido ella misma los últimos días." Pensó Korra en un inoportuno momento de lucidez, tratando de recordar todo lo ocurrido.

Cuando el juego terminó, los jugadores estrella subieron a saltos hasta su torre, pasaron a través del retrato con la imagen del vendedor de coles (Cuya clave de la semana era «jugo de cactus») y decidieron celebrar su título a lo grande: todos, con excepción de Asami quien había regresado al castillo apenas escuchó el silbato final. Korra, desde la perspectiva que le otorgaban las alturas, lo notó y, con un sutil rastro de decepción en el rostro, decidió no darle importancia.

Luego de aquel momento, apenas pusieron un pie calzado en botas dentro de la torre de Gryffindor, comenzó la verdadera fiesta: Kai, un chico de primer año, casi prende fuego a uno de los sofás al encender un dragón de papel; Bolin comió accidentalmente unos caramelos que hicieron que su lengua creciera un metro y medio durante toda una hora y la casa entera perdió treinta puntos cortesía de su jefa de casa, Lin Beifong.

Entre la euforia de ser lanzada por los aires, los vasos inacabables de cerveza de mantequilla e ir pasando de mano en mano la snitch, Korra olvidó la ausencia de Asami hasta que ésta entró a través del retrato cuando no quedaban más de una docena de personas en la sala y la inevitable tragedia sucedió.

Bolin. Si Bolin no hubiese decidido emocionarse en aquel momento.

\- ¿Korra? ¿Asami? ¿Ustedes…?

Oh, no. Ese tope golpeador no tenía ningún derecho de hablar, no cuando había sido él quien le dio la poderosa palmada en la espalda que la envió a colisionar de frente con su compañera de casa y provocó el momento más incómodo de su vida. Momento que, por cierto, aún no sabe cómo debe de terminar.

"Solo muévete" Se dijo a sí misma, sintiendo una gota de sudor bajando por su frente, su mejilla y su yugular "¿Qué pensarán los demás?"

Y Mako. No tenía mucho de haber terminado una incómoda relación con Mako y no tenía el valor para mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo, por donde podía tener un rápido acceso a su posición.

De hecho, no se sentía capaz de apartar la mirada de los ojos de Asami.

A tan corta distancia y con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, podía ver cada gama del color verde en ellos, el tímido rubor sobre sus mejillas y el pánico que se reflejaba en su entrecejo ligeramente fruncido. Y sus labios. Sentía como su lápiz labial se impregnaba sobre su piel.

Estaba besando a Asami, por el amor de Dios. Bolin la arrojó, con demasiada precisión para ser un accidente, directo a sus brazos y aun así ninguna se había molestado en moverse ni un centímetro. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ninguna de las dos se ha movido?

Era… Dulce.

\- ¡¿Acaso pasarán toda la noche sin dormir?!

Entonces, para su eterno alivio, el hechizo se rompió y sus labios se separaron a la velocidad de la luz mientras el prefecto Iroh se esforzaba para que los estudiantes despiertos a deshora subieran a sus dormitorios; sus piernas se convirtieron en gelatina y, de no ser por toda su fuerza de voluntad, el Avatar habría caído al suelo.

Sentía su corazón golpear contra su pecho como un tambor: _bah-dum_, _bah-dum_. Vio como una silueta de uniforme rojo se acercaba hacia ellas por el rabillo del ojo, solo para ser detenida a pocos pasos de distancia por alguien envuelto en un uniforme del mismo color.

\- No creo que debas molestarlas - Susurró Bolin al oído de Iroh, llevándolo tanto a él como a un confundido Mako escaleras arriba, directo a los dormitorios de varones.

Así, luego de lo que pareció una eternidad que bien pudo haber durado solo medio minuto, la sala común de la torre de Gryffindor quedó completamente vacía.

\- ¿Korra?

Con excepción del Avatar Korra, la más grande hechicera de las profecías, y la más grande de sus preocupaciones: Asami.

_Oh, no_. Korra agachó la mirada a toda prisa, como si la snitch dorada estuviera sobrevolando sus botas de quidditch o estas fueran una de las grandes maravillas del mundo mágico; ahora, sin ninguna alma presente más que la de su primera amiga y la suya misma, Korra sentía que haberse enfrentado al mismísimo Señor Oscuro Amon no había sido la gran cosa.

\- Korra - No. No ahora que por fin había comenzado a llevarse bien con Asami luego de superar ese estúpido triangulo amoroso –Yo…

\- ¡Lo siento mucho! - Explotó, retrocediendo. Hasta ese momento no se había percatado del calor que llenaba la sala y que se escabullía por dentro del uniforme que no se había tomado el tiempo de quitarse desde el final del partido – Es solo que Bolin, tu sabes, me empujó más fuerte de lo debido y dio la casualidad de que estabas entrando en esos momentos y…

\- Korra…

\- Ahora seguro te preguntas porque no me aparte de ti más a prisa - Escupió el Avatar, haciendo caso omiso a su compañera, embelesada por los residuos de ceniza que la fiesta dejó en el suelo – Es solo que, bueno, nunca había besado a una chica. ¡No es que quisiera besarte! ¡Eso es lo último que hubiese deseado en la vida! - Abrió sus ojos de par en par, consciente de sus palabras - ¡No! ¡No quise decir eso! ¡Por supuesto que hubiera querido besarte! Es solo que…

Sin saber que hacer o que decir, Korra enredó sus manos en su cabello, revolviéndolo; en ese momento lamentó todos los años que pasó encerrada a merced de la Orden del Loto Blanco, y la forma en que estos la habían convertido en una inepta social.

¡Por Dios! Ella era el Avatar que sobrevivió al Señor Oscuro. Incluso se había enfrentado a dragones. ¡Dragones!

\- Prefiero los dragones - Pensó en voz alta; Asami alzó una ceja - ¡No! ¡No es lo que quería decir! La verdad es que…

\- Korra - La voz de Asami era tranquila y calculadora – Cállate de una vez.

Por un momento, quizá el necesario para que Korra terminara de esparcir su _vómito verbal _y se atreviera a mirar a la persona frente a ella; aquellas palabras le recordaron a Hiroshi Sato, el padre de Asami, famoso fabricante de utensilios mágicos y _mortífago_ condenado de por vida a la prisión de _Azkaban_. Su vista ascendió y sus ojos azules se encontraron, por primera vez desde que se quedaron a solas, con los verdes de Asami.

Lo que encontró fue todo menos lo que esperaría de la hija de un criminal.

\- Fue un excelente partido, felicidades.

Asami, con una gran sonrisa y un casi imperceptible rubor, extendió el objeto en sus manos hacia ella: era una escoba hermosa, de un mango azul tan brillante que parecía recién pulido, y unas ramas tan delgadas y ordenadas que, de solo verlas, Korra sintió la aceleración y el viento golpeando su rostro; en la cúspide del mango, tallado en la madera, se encontraba el emblema de sus fabricantes.

Industrias Futuro.

\- ¿Q-Qué es…?

\- Es para ti - Cortó la joven bruja sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Korra la miró de arriba abajo, notando por primera vez las manchas más oscuras sobre su túnica negra, posiblemente de aceite o grasa para limpiar escobas; incluso su corbata, siempre ajustada, parecía fuera de lugar – A partir del próximo año la gran campeona necesitará una escoba de verdad.

\- Asami, es genial. Mas que genial, demasiado de hecho, pero no puedo aceptarla - Retrocedió medio paso, hundiéndose en el silencio de la sala común – Quiero decir, significa mucho para mí, pero…

\- Escucha - Sintió una ligera presión sobre su mano y lo siguiente que supo era que esta se estaba entrelazando con los delgados y algo rugosos dedos de Asami; Korra correspondió el gesto – Esto es lo menos que puedo hacer luego de lo de mi padre.

\- Pero tu padre no…

\- Mi padre tiene lo que se merece - Concluyó, ofreciéndole una sonrisa tan esperanzadora como triste – Y tu también.

Esta vez, la ruborizada Avatar no pudo contener una sonrisa tonta, misma que abarcó buena parte de su rostro y que motivó a su compañera a recuperar un poco de entusiasmo. Asami se lanzó a sus brazos antes de darse cuenta y su contacto produjo en ella un extraño calor que se expandió por todo su cuerpo; era extraño, como si sus preocupaciones fueran arrebatadas de sus hombros, casi como la mítica maldición _Imperius_ .

\- Ya es tarde - Susurró Asami quien, gracias a la pequeña diferencia de sus alturas, descansaba su barbilla sobre el hombro de Korra – No quiero ser pesimista, pero aun nos queda una ronda de exámenes antes de fin de curso.

\- Sí, tienes razón.

La heredera de Industrias Futuro fue la primera en separarse, sonriendo y adentrándose de lleno a la sala común. Con una media sonrisa en el rostro y el peso insoportable de sus parpados, Korra le siguió. Sabía que apestaba a sudor y a la cerveza de mantequilla que Pabu, el hurón de fuego de Bolin, derramó sobre ella, pero lo único que quería en esos momentos era dormir.

\- ¿Crees que haya rumores sobre esto por la mañana? - Preguntó, y la chica de ojos verdes se permitió emitir una risita.

\- Más de los que tendremos en todas nuestras vidas.

\- Aunque todos estarán demasiado emocionados por la copa de quidditch como para que les importe.

\- Supongo - Asami se adelantó, deteniéndose apenas sus pies tocaron el primer escalón de la escalera de caracol que conducía a los dormitorios – Hablando de eso…

Se giró, y su hermoso cabello ondulado giró con ella como una cascada de seda negra, desprendiendo un paradójico olor a flores silvestres, sudor y grasa para limpiar escobas; sonrió del mismo modo en que le sonreía a Mako cuando salían juntos, con guiño incluido.

\- Aun tienes restos de mi lápiz labial en tus labios.

Y el rubor en las mejillas de Korra debió haber sido de un rojo tan intenso como el del emblema de Gryffindor, la bufanda de Mako y los labios de Asami.

* * *

**Notas:** Hacía tiempo que tenía la intención de escribir una historia de esta pareja, ¿y qué mejor que durante su semana?

Tengo tantos headcanons basados en Hogwarts que me ha sido algo difícil escoger tanto los que componen la temática de este día como la de los siguientes, así que espero que hayan sido de su agrado.

Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de echarle un vistazo a esta historia. Disfruten la semana y los escritos de todos los autores/as que, como yo, hemos decidido celebrar el korrasami.

¡Saludos!


	2. Día 2 - Beso Robado

**Día 2 – Beso robado. **

Pese a que su vista comenzaba a nublarse, muchas de sus costillas parecían estar rotas y su varita estaba a punto de romperse bajo la fuerza de sus nudillos blancos por la presión, Korra se sentía más viva que nunca.

\- Terminó - Susurró a la nada y el sonido de su voz llenó el silencio posterior a la batalla – Por fin ha terminado.

Si, había terminado: Amon, el Señor Oscuro, el gran mago tenebroso que deseaba acabar con la «tiranía» de los _muggles_ sobre el escaso mundo mágico había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, convertido en un insignificante mar de ceniza negra.

No volvería. No pertenecía más a ese mundo. Habían destruido todo objeto que ataba su alma al presente: el incensario dorado de la hechicera Yangcheng que encontraron en el Templo Aire del Norte; la piel de perro-oso polar del brujo de la tundra Kuruk que se encontraba en la bóveda de Gringotts de su tío Unalaq; el abanico de Kyoshi en las profundidades de Ba Sing Se; el broche del hechicero Roku en el olvidado Templo del Sol; el planeador del fallecido director Aang oculto en lo profundo de la _Sala de Menesteres_; la mismísima mascara de Noatak, que se rompió en algún momento del combate.

Y por supuesto la propia Korra: el Avatar, la niña que vivió era el último _horrocrux._

"Estuve muerta"

Cuando la realización la golpeó, la joven bruja casi cayó de cara al suelo. Había muerto. La última Reliquia de la Muerte, la Piedra de la Resurrección, la había reunido con los viejos directores de Hogwarts, los magos más poderosos del pasado que le dieron su bendición momentos antes de que Amon lanzara el _Avada Kedavra_ que la hizo despertar en una versión imaginaria de la estación de tren de Ciudad República en compañía del mítico Aang.

Sacudió la cabeza y, con la vista cansada por el resplandor de las explosiones, el fuego y los hechizos lanzados por ambos bandos, caminó rumbo a la decadente entrada al castillo, con las piedras sueltas y la ceniza guiando sus pasos; la varita de saúco ganaba peso en su mano derecha, ansiosa por mostrar su poder por medio de aquella destrucción.

Sus nudillos se cerraron con fuerza en torno a ella: no, lo menos que necesitaba es ser corrompida por su poder de la misma forma en que lo fueron muchos otros magos en el pasado.

\- ¡Korra!

Fue su nombre, proveniente de una garganta masculina muy conocida, lo que la llevó a olvidar su trofeo y levantar la mirada del suelo: reconocería la esbelta silueta de Mako en cualquier lugar, especialmente cuando se encontraba corriendo hacia ella: su cabello estaba desordenado, sin rastro del pulcro peinado que utilizaba mucho antes de la guerra, su bufanda estaba perdida y sus ropas se encontraban repletas de rasgaduras y cortes.

\- ¿No te lastimaron? - Preguntó el desgarbado aspirante a auror - ¿Estás bien?

Tragó hondo y, con un ligero tambaleo, examinó el líquido caliente que descendía por su sien: sangre.

\- Si - Respondió algo insegura, señalando aquellas partes de su ropa que se encontraban en tan mal estado como las del propio Mako. Desgarradas, chamuscadas o rotas – Al menos buena parte de mi lo está.

Mako sonrió, y la envolvió en un abrazo tan cálido como las llamas que conjuraba; correspondió el gesto sin dudarlo y apoyó parte de su cuerpo en el de él.

\- Si no hubieras destruido esa máscara, nada de esto hubiera sido posible - Murmuró contra el hombro de su amigo, sonriendo – Decir gracias no es suficiente, pero no sé qué más decir.

\- No necesitas decir nada - El chico se separó de ella ligeramente, y Korra encontró el consuelo que necesitaba en aquellos ojos color miel – Te seguiré a la batalla sin importar que tan loca sea la situación; cuido tu espalda, y siempre lo haré.

No tuvo tiempo de agradecer: más temprano que tarde, la Avatar sintió el peso completo de Bolin sobre su costado. Al igual que su hermano, el mago de ojos verdes presumía múltiples heridas de guerra, pero su cuerpo parecía tan fuerte como la superficie de una montaña.

\- ¡Lo hiciste! ¡Realmente lo hiciste!

\- Calma, _Bo_ \- Ordenó Korra entre risas débiles, ignorando su repentino dolor de cabeza y el peculiar zumbido que paseaba por sus oídos - ¿No te son divertidas todas estas rocas?

\- ¡Bolin! - Regañó el capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor a su golpeador estrella, quien solo sollozaba en silencio - Korra acaba de ganar una guerra, creo que necesita descansar un poco.

\- Pero está viva, Mako - Espetó Bolin, con sus pupilas brillando como lo harían las de un niño frente a una dulcería - ¡Todos creímos que había terminado!

\- Y terminó - Declaró Korra – Terminó para él, y no lo hubiera logrado de no ser por ustedes.

Mako tenía razón: cada músculo de su cuerpo le dolía horrores y sabía casi con seguridad que necesitaría un poco de la pócima _Crece-Huesos_ que la enfermera Kya le había obligado a probar una única y horrorosa vez, pero eso no le impidió abrazar a los hermanos lo más fuerte que pudo.

\- Me alegra que estén aquí - Murmuró Bolin con voz dulce, sumergiéndose de lleno en el contacto.

\- Lo mismo digo, chicos - Confirmó Korra - Lo mismo digo.

El trío permaneció así por varios minutos, inmóviles, en silencio, hasta que un pequeño número de figuras titubeantes abandonaron el castillo, mirando de un lado a otro en busca de peligro; Korra, cuya barbilla descansaba sobre el hombro del mago de extraviada bufanda roja, distinguió en ellas los rostros de sus amigos.

El ex director Tenzin, quién seguramente volvería a tomar su cargo, estaba tan cansado que no podía mantenerse en pie por sí solo, por lo que apoyaba parte de su peso en el hombro de su hija mayor, Jinora; la profesora Lin Beifong, que en esos momentos parecía una mejor aurora que durante sus días de servicio, buscaba heridos en compañía de su hermana Suyin; Kya, la enfermera que la forzó a beber el Crece-Huesos (Korra sintió escalofríos con el mero recuerdo), curaba a los heridos más graves en ese mismo lugar; y Bumi… Bueno… Bumi hacía todo lo que un _squib_ podía hacer.

Pero algo era más que claro: todos y cada uno de ellos portaba la misma expresión de tristeza.

\- Chicos - Los hermanos se tensaron, como si sintieran la preocupación en su voz - ¿Qué ocurrió dentro del colegio mientras yo luchaba con Amon?

\- Solo un grupo de esos mortífagos logró llegar más allá del vestíbulo - Señaló Mako - Gran parte de los líderes estaba ahí y gran parte de ellos murió…

\- Pero no se fueron solos.

Aquello no era una pregunta. Mientras más personas entraban en su rango de visión más fácil resultaba comprender la situación en que se encontraba: había heridos por todas partes, al aire libre y bajo las rocas; algunos de mortífagos, otros de miembros de la Orden del Loto blanco e incluso uno que otro estudiante de Hogwarts que estaba en el momento y lugar equivocados. Algunos de ellos estaban tan inmóviles como cadáveres.

Abrumada con aquel pensamiento y con el calor que le proporcionaba la cercanía de Mako y Bolin controlando sus temblores, Korra advirtió la ausencia de un rostro familiar, uno que debería formar parte de aquel cálido abrazo. Cuando habló, notó que sus labios estaban completamente secos.

\- ¿Dónde está Asami?

Asami. ¿Por qué no había notado la ausencia de Asami? Los hermanos se separaron de ella con cautela, intercambiando miradas preocupadas que la joven hechicera trató de interpretar sin ningún éxito. Su corazón latía con fuerza mientras una parte muy oscura de su alma imaginaba la elegante varita de su compañera siendo arrebatada de su mano, dejándola a merced de una figura de capucha negra.

Y esa figura decía lo mismo una y otra vez: _es tu culpa_.

\- Lo siento, no lo sabemos - Respondió Mako mirándola a los ojos: decía la verdad – La vimos por última vez cuando Amon entró al colegio.

\- Cierto - Apoyó Bolin, intentando no sonar más nervioso de lo que debería - No se separó de su papá hasta que los mortífagos anunciaron su llegada, salió corriendo cuando creímos que tú estabas… Muerta…

El fornido golpeador recibió un codazo por parte de su hermano mayor. Korra miró hacia abajo, hacía sus propios zapatos deportivos cubiertos de lodo.

\- Debo buscarla - Dijo en voz alta, más para sí misma que para los demás - No puedo dejarla sola después de lo que le pasó a su padre.

No la culpaba por irse de aquella manera. Hiroshi, el padre de Asami, el galardonado mortífago que había participado activamente en toda la toma del Ministerio de Magia había muerto durante la primera ronda de combates a manos de su propio señor; al final, incluso aquel hombre reducido a un ser flacucho de barba blanca había entregado su humanidad con el único objetivo de proteger a su hija.

"El _pensadero_ no miente" Meditó Korra, recordando las brillantes lágrimas de Hiroshi "Protegió a Asami de una forma que yo nunca conseguiré"

Se separó de sus amigos sin decir palabra y, sin saber exactamente que hacer o a donde ir, se decidió a caminar rumbo al interior del castillo; a sus espaldas, solo delatado por los sutiles quejidos de su voz, Bolin se preparó para seguirla hasta que Mako lo detuvo en seco.

\- No - Ordenó en un tono que solo podía ser escuchado por su hermano menor y por ella – Esto es algo que debe enfrentar por sí misma.

¿Enfrentar qué, exactamente?

Aún con el dolor carcomiendo su cuerpo se abrió paso a través de las breves escaleras que llevaban al vestíbulo, en donde los profesores iban colocando a los heridos y a las víctimas mortales de la batalla. La imagen de Asami, la siempre optimista Asami reducida a un mar de llanto frente a los recuerdos de su padre se reprodujeron en su cabeza una y otra vez, cada una con más crudeza que la anterior.

"Asami está bien" Se dijo a sí misma, cojeando, imaginándola pensando formas de aumentar la velocidad de su escoba "Debe estar bien"

\- Korra - La saludó el director del colegio cuando llegó (sin darse cuenta) a la cima de los escalones, inclinando su cabeza afeitada en una sublime muestra de respeto. Ella hizo lo mismo – Buen trabajo.

No respondió y no dio las gracias, al menos no en voz alta.

Cuando entró en el colegio, con el gran comedor como objetivo final, descubrió lo poco alentador que era todo el panorama: personas corriendo de un lado a otro, transportando heridos, plantas extrañas y pociones de colores diversos.

\- ¡Rápido! - Gritó uno de los soldados de la Orden del Loto Blanco acarreando en sus brazos a una chica de tez pálida y cabello negro; por unos segundos, la respiración de Korra se detuvo – ¡La ha atacado un hombre lobo! ¡No creo que lo logre!

Suspiró: no se trataba de Asami.

Pese a que el gran comedor no se encontraba lejos (inclusive para su torpe paso), un pensamiento fugaz y sorprendentemente lógico la hizo cambiar de dirección; tres magos tenebrosos ayudaron al Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado a apoderarse del mundo mágico cuando el Avatar se vio obligado a huir: Zaheer, quien dirigió el ejército de caza recompensas conocidos como _El Loto Rojo_; Tarrlok, quien se convirtió en el nuevo Ministro de Magia; y Hiroshi Sato, quien tomó el control de Hogwarts luego de desterrar a Tenzin.

\- Eso es.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, y con una mueca de dolor con cada uno de ellos, subió los tramos de escaleras que la separaban del tercer piso, tropezando más de una vez con los escombros esparcidos a lo largo y ancho del lugar. Conforme se acercaba le parecía oler el aceite que siempre impregnaba parte de la túnica de su compañera, amaba ese olor.

Cuando estuvo frente a frente con la estatua de bisonte volador que ocultaba la entrada al despacho, recordó la imagen del director Aang caminando a su lado en el sueño de muerte y, aun con cierto pesar, se tomó un momento para sonreír.

\- Yip yip - Dijo al bisonte y este se elevó como lo hubiera hecho uno de verdad, acatando la orden de su maestro. Recuperó el semblante inmutable y comenzó su ascenso por las escaleras de caracol.

Le hubiera gustado estar ahí para Asami cuando recibió la noticia, tomar su mano y darle aliento, no fingiendo agonizar como un trofeo en los brazos de Zaheer.

Siguió ascendiendo, paso por paso, apoyando su peso en alguna de las paredes cuando el dolor de sus costillas rotas se volvía insoportable. Cuando llegó al final, y abrió con mucho esfuerzo la puerta de la oficina del director, sus ojos se enfocaron en la figura que revisaba meditabunda el interior del viejo pensadero de Tenzin, paseando sus dedos delgados sobre él y permitiendo a sus ojos verdes sumergirse en recuerdos ajenos; sus mejillas estaban húmedas y ruborizadas, como si apenas hubiera terminado de llorar.

Verla así, a salvo, _viva_, hizo que Korra se sintiera como si estuviera frente al espejo de _Oesed_.

\- Asami.

El susurro fue leve, lo suficiente para que solo lo escuchara ella misma; su corazón, afligido por la brutalidad que había presenciado, se llenó de un calor culposo pero agradable. Su compañera tenía vendajes en brazos y aislados parches sobre el rostro, pero aunque su ropa estaba llena de polvo, su maquillaje habitual estaba impecable.

Arreglo un mechón de su cabello negro tras su oreja y este desprendió aquel olor tan peculiar que reducía a la Avatar, el único ser que había sobrevivido a una maldición imperdonable, a un despojo de nervios.

\- Asami.

La llamó con más fuerza, sin poder regular la emoción de su voz. Al principio, cuando le correspondió la mirada, ella permaneció inmóvil, con los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta en una silenciosa «o»; aunque solo la luz proveniente de una única ventana iluminara la estancia, sus ojos eran tan hermosos como un bosque a plena luz del sol. Era perfecta.

\- Korra…

El Avatar no sabía que más decir. Bajó la mirada, acariciando su cabello corto e intentando por todos los medios recuperar su voz; el miedo que la había llevado hasta ahí se derritió en su garganta, convirtiéndose en alivio.

\- Estaba preocupada - Confesó sin saberlo, angustiada por el silencio –No estabas con los demás, por eso creí que…

Se detuvo cuando un sollozo abandonó la garganta de su compañera, subió la mirada rápidamente y encontró la expresión rota de alguien que siempre solía mantener el control. Con mucho esfuerzo se acercó a su lado, externando quejidos con cada paso; recordó las escenas de los recuerdos de Hiroshi y necesitó de otro respiro para volver a hablar.

\- Lamento mucho lo de tu padre - Dijo con esfuerzo – Sabes que si hay algo que pueda hacer…

Entonces, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, había recibido de lleno el beso de Asami: sintió como sus brazos se aferraron a su cuello a la vez que los suyos, instintivamente, fueron atraídos por su cintura, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y sus labios respondieron con dificultad al contacto. La piel de Asami estaba helada, como los muros de piedra o los cadáveres que cubrían el campo de batalla de Hogwarts.

\- Estas viva - La escuchó susurrar contra sus labios – Korra.

El beso se rompió luego de un tiempo, permitiéndole a la buscadora de Gryffindormirar a los ojos vidriosos de su compañera de casa. Las manos de la empresaria se posaron sobre sus mejillas, temblorosas, como si temiese que la piel bajo sus dedos fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento; el tiempo parecía pasar lentamente, como si cada segundo fuera un minuto y cada uno de esos minutos fuera una eternidad.

\- Creí que estabas…

\- ¿Muerta? - Preguntó Korra rodando los ojos – No eres la primera que lo piensa.

\- No lo entiendes - Murmuró su acompañante entre sollozos, bajando la vista; la expresión irónica en el rostro de Korra se borró en cuanto sintió su temblor contra su cuerpo – Esos mortífagos te tenían en sus brazos, estabas inmóvil… Creí que…

La abrazó antes de que terminase su frase, ganándose un dolor agonizante en sus costados debido a la fuerza que ella misma invertía en el agarre; aquel poderoso sentimiento era nuevo, diferente a lo que Mako le hacía sentir. Le permitió a Asami llorar contra su hombro hasta que este estuvo completamente húmedo y no le quedaban más lágrimas que recibir.

\- Lo siento mucho.

Asami se separó tan solo un insignificante paso de su cuerpo, dedicándole una sonrisa gentil: pese a sus heridas y su condición, su maquillaje perfectamente aplicado apenas y había comenzado a correrse.

\- No tienes por qué disculparte por nada – Murmuró – Es solo que estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí. No creo que hubiera sido capaz de perderte a ti y a mi padre el mismo día.

Al principio lo dudó, mordió su labio inferior y se cuestionó internamente si lo que planeaba era una acción apropiada al momento, pero pronto ganó la suficiente seguridad para tomar las mejillas de la mujer en sus manos, deteniendo su llanto y probando por primera vez (al menos voluntariamente) sus labios. Las heridas le daban un sabor metálico a su paladar, casi a la par de la sal de sus lágrimas.

La varita de saúco, su trofeo, la más poderosa del mundo, cayó de sus manos como una rama insignificante, sin poder; su influencia se había desvanecido con el latido de su corazón y con el sabor del brillo labial de Asami en su lengua.

Estuvieron a punto de morir (técnicamente, Korra había muerto aquel día), por lo que esa acción dio a sus almas la respuesta que necesitaban: el destino era algo muy extraño, tanto que les había hecho pasar por el infierno antes de darse cuenta de lo que deseaban en realidad. Cuando se separaron, y los brazos de Asami rodeaban el cuello cansado de Korra, ambas comenzaron a reír y a llorar a la vez, como si no hubieran logrado decidirse por una acción en específico.

\- No me perderás - Susurró Korra, uniendo su frente con la de la empresaria – Todo ha terminado.

\- Lo sé - Respondió Asami - ¿Esto también debe terminar?

Sus dedos acariciaron su mejilla, y Korra se permitió ladear su rostro para disfrutar la caricia. Su corazón aun latía con fuerza, pero de una forma diferente a como lo hacía hace apenas un par de minutos: no era pánico, miedo o tristeza, eso era felicidad.

\- No - Respondió, colocando su mano sobre la que ahora sería más que una amiga – Apenas está comenzando.

* * *

**Notas:** Bueno, creo que esta fue la más grande recopilación de headcanons que haré en toda mi vida; quizá algunas cosas fueron innecesarias (como la mención de cada uno de los horrocrux), pero ayudan a desarrollar un poco este mundillo y hacerlo parte de una historia más grande, no solo un oneshot.

De nuevo, gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer y a todos los que comentaron en el capítulo pasad. ¡A seguir disfrutando la semana, que apenas es el día 2!


	3. Día 3 - Celos

**Día 3 - Celos**.

En lo que a romanticismo se refiere, Asami nunca se ha considerado a sí misma una persona _celosa_.

Mako, con quien terminó oficialmente hace tan solo un par de meses, había sido su primer y hasta entonces único novio, pero el poco tiempo que pasó con él fue más que suficiente para demostrarle que podía mantenerse tranquila sin importar cuantas admiradoras se reunieran fuera de los vestidores del equipo de Gryffindor a esperar a su capitán; él era una especie de celebridad en el colegio, un guardián con un futuro con el que ella se creía dispuesta a lidiar.

Al menos hasta el momento en que Korra comenzó a interesarse en él.

Había conocido a la chica del Polo Sur una noche en la sala común, cuando el recién formado equipo celebraba su victoria sobre Ravenclaw con un marcador aplastante. Pese a la aparente hosquedad de su primer encuentro, algo en su interior no tardó en hacer _clic_, y ese mismo algo la obligó a ganarse su amistad a toda costa.

Y entonces, poco tiempo después, comprendió que Korra era el Avatar y que su amoroso padre trabajaba para su peor enemigo: Amon, el Que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Hiroshi Sato era un mortífago.

Suspiró, masajeando ansiosamente sus sienes. La obsesión por la pureza sanguínea de su padre había sido el gran golpe, hacerse cargo de una compañía al borde de la quiebra la había noqueado completamente y la traición de Mako no fue nada más que el golpe de gracia. Mako y la buscadora estrella de Gryffindor comenzaron una relación.

Mordió su labio inferior, entornando los ojos en una forma que, seguramente, intimidaría a un _dementor_. No estaba molesta con Korra, le agradaba demasiado como para estarlo, y eso hacía que se sintiera rara en aquellos momentos, observando a la pareja apretujarse frente al fuego, con las jugadas olvidadas del próximo partido a su lado.

Asami no estaba acostumbrada a eso, pero no tenía otra opción: la silla que había elegido para hacer su tarea de transformaciones, le ofrecía una vista de palco a la chimenea e, hiciera lo que hiciera, no podía evitar mirar.

"Si, si puedes" Le recriminó su inconsciente, pero la imagen de Korra descansando su cabeza sobre el hombro de su ahora novio la calló con una mueca de desagrado.

La forma en la que pasaba uno de sus brazos detrás de sus hombros en gesto galante, como susurraba cosas a su oído que la hacían reír. Todas eran cosas que le impedían concentrarse lo suficiente para notar como alguien se sentaba a su lado.

¿Qué pudo verle de bueno a Mako? ¿Por qué habían terminado en aquel incomodo triangulo amoroso por alguien como él?

Ni siquiera era tan atractivo… ¿O sí?

Escribió algo en el pergamino, que hubiera sido una frase ilegible si su pluma no se hubiese quedado sin tinta hace ya tanto tiempo; con el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como Korra intentaba disimular su ligero sonrojo detrás de sus manos.

Sus manos se convirtieron en puños. Ella era la dueña de Industrias Futuro, la empresa más grande en lo que a artefactos mágicos se refiere, su bóveda de Gringotts estaba a reventar de galeones y ni siquiera tenía la edad requerida para aparecerse; no tenía nada que envidiarle a Mako.

Espera. ¿Qué?

Alzó una ceja. Su tren de pensamientos había alcanzado límites que no sabía que existían en un periodo muy corto de tiempo, limites que la obligaban a cuestionarse su propia naturaleza.

¿Qué razón tendría para envidiar a Mako? ¿Por qué envidiaría a alguien si quiera?

En ese momento Mako dijo algo que hizo a Korra reír, de una forma tan inocente que la llevó a imaginarla en lo más profundo de la tundra, jugando con la nieve.

¿Por qué ella no podía hacer que Korra se riera de esa manera?

\- ¿Qué diablos esta pasándome? – Murmuró para sí misma, casi cayendo de su silla al recibir una respuesta.

\- Es lo que a mí me gustaría saber.

Se hizo hacía atrás con la mirada desorbitada, encontrándose inmediatamente con dos pares de ojos que la miraban con curiosidad, como si analizaran cada uno de sus movimientos: unos eran grandes, brillantes y tan verdes como los de ella; los otros eran pequeños y negros, pero tan brillantes como una bola de cristal.

Efectivamente, eran un humano y un animal, unos que ella muy bien conocía.

\- ¡Bolin! – Reconoció al último de los tres _Hurones de Fuego_ con una mirada recriminatoria - ¡Me diste un susto de muerte!

El hermano menor de Mako alzó una de sus pobladas cejas, el pequeño Pabu, su hurón de fuego mascota, emitió un par de naturales chasquidos. Asami sintió que su rostro ardía y, al menos por ese momento, agradeció que su silla estuviera en penumbras; no había notado el momento en que el chico decidió sentarse a su lado.

\- Llevo al menos cinco minutos intentando mostrarte el nuevo truco que aprendió Pabu – Argumentó el golpeador de Gryffindor en su defensa – Observa. ¡Pabu!

Ante la voz de su amo, el hurón saltó de su hombro para aterrizar sobre la mesa en una sola de sus patas delanteras, con la que dio un par de saltos antes de dar una voltereta que lo llevó de nuevo al hombro de Bolin. Algunos de los estudiantes en las mesas cercanas aplaudieron.

Pero Asami, para su propia sorpresa, no mostró ni un mínimo intento de sonrisa.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Bolin preocupado, inclinándose ligeramente en su dirección – No es por nada, pero siempre te ha encantado jugar con Pabu.

\- Sabes que si – Admitió, acariciando la barbilla del hurón con sus dedos – Es solo que estoy algo ocupada en estos momentos.

\- ¿Ocupada haciendo qué? – Exigió saber su amigo - ¿Espiando a Korra?

\- ¡Sí! ¡Espera! ¡No! – Asami necesitó de todas sus fuerzas para resistir el feroz impulso de golpear su propia frente – Solo intento terminar con el ensayo de transformaciones, sabes cómo es Beifong con los deberes.

\- Si, lo sé – Admitió – Por eso me interesa saber cómo escribirás dos pergaminos sobre los animagos en esta silla tan oscura… Y sin tinta.

Ante este último punto, la mano del golpeador tomó el frasco de tinta negra, girándolo de cabeza. Tenía razón. Vio a su alrededor y notó por primera vez que su silla, la que le daba una vista de palco hacia la pareja, estaba alejada de todas las ventanas y velas en la habitación.

Era más que obvio que nadie en su sano juicio podría trabajar ahí, pero estaba tan ocupada espiando que ignoró su entorno.

"No estaba espiando" Trató de convencerse a sí misma, sin éxito "Solo me senté aquí por mera casualidad"

Pero la risa distante de Korra se encargó de borrar aquel pensamiento de su cabeza, mordió su labio y deseó no estar ahí, observando, pensando cosas sin sentido.

No estaba envidiando a Mako, definitivamente no estaba envidiando a Mako. Definitivamente no estaba pensando en las escasas oportunidades que había tenido para hablar con Korra desde que comenzó a salir con él. ¡Eso no era envidia!

¿Verdad?

Sin controlar su propia fuerza, arrebató el frasco de tinta de las manos de Bolin.

\- ¿Quién lo diría? ¡Me he quedado sin tinta demasiado pronto!

\- Pero tus dos pergaminos están en blanco.

En respuesta Asami se congeló en su lugar, y Pabu abandonó el hombro de su amo para saltar a la mesa y mordisquear el papel viejo. Bolin la miró un par de segundos, recargando su rostro en su palma mientras entrecerraba sus ojos como si tratara de _no _hacer estallar una poción.

Korra volvió a reír y, por más que lo intentó, no consiguió que sus ojos se quedaran quietos dentro de aquel extraño duelo de miradas que contendía con el golpeador. Cuando Bolin sonrió, Asami supo que estaba perdida.

\- ¡Estas celosa!

Bolin. De todas las personas que pudieron encontrarla en ese estado tenía que ser Bolin.

Saltó de su asiento como si fuera un resorte, cubriendo con su mano la boca de su amigo quien, quizá inocentemente, había gritado la última frase: tan solo un par de estudiantes los miraron de soslayo antes de regresar a sus deberes.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! – Murmuró con el rostro en llamas, sintiendo el movimiento de los labios de Bolin bajo su palma –Son solo coincidencias.

\- ¡Claro! Y yo me postularé para ministro de magia. Si mientes una vez más, lo gritaré más fuerte.

Asami se tensó, entorno sus ojos y sus cejas se fruncieron lenta y peligrosamente.

\- No lo harás.

\- Pruébame – Pabu se ocultó bajo la túnica de su dueño, como si sintiera el peligro.

\- Bolin – Lo vio tomar aire y, antes de darse cuenta, su cuerpo se movió hacía adelante.

\- ¡Escúchenme todos! ¡Asami esta-!

Nuevamente, pero ahora con mucha más violencia, cubrió la enorme (al menos a su parecer) boca de Bolin con la palma de su mano; miro de reojo a la pareja que, por milagro, no se había percatado del incidente y volvió a respirar.

\- De acuerdo, _casi_ tienes razón – Admitió – Si me siento rara, pero no estoy celosa.

\- Nunca me equivoco – Pabu asomó su cabeza por entre su sweater, olisqueando – Aunque creí que ustedes dos habían terminado en buenos términos.

\- Lo hicimos – Afirmó, preocupada por sí misma y por su propia cordura – Ahora él tiene a Korra.

\- Sí – Afirmó Bolin sin perderla de vista – Ahora tiene a Korra.

Esta vez no intentó detener el impulso que hacía que sus ojos se comportaran como un imán: Korra se veía hermosa bajo aquellas circunstancias, con la luz de la chimenea iluminando su rostro sonriente, o al menos la parte que ella podía ver. Su cabello parecía más sedoso y sus ojos más brillantes. No parecía la misma persona que montaba su escoba a la velocidad de un rayo.

No. A sus ojos parecía una chica común, una que quería ser protegida.

Recordó verla en cama luego del incidente de la piedra filosofal, luego su cara de felicidad cuando atrapó la snitch por primera vez, y la extraña seriedad en su mirada al tener la varita entre sus manos. La buena corazonada que tuvo al conocerla; su comprensión ante los crímenes de su padre; su apoyo; su dedicación.

Korra era el Avatar, y Asami estaría a su lado hasta que cumpliera su destino.

Lo único que le recordó la presencia de Bolin fue su fuerte carraspeo, que llevó su atención de vuelta a su enorme sonrisa. La bruja alzó una ceja en su dirección.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada – Respondió – Es solo que ya sé que está pasando aquí.

\- Siendo sincera, dudo que sepas nada – En un par de movimientos rápidos, producto de sus numerosos años de entrenamiento físico, tomó todas sus pertenencias – Me iré a dormir.

Bolin parpadeó un par de veces, e incluso Pabu pareció extrañado.

\- ¿Tan temprano?

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¡Ustedes son los que insisten con entrenar antes de que salga el sol! – Los ojos del golpeador se iluminaron como los de un niño travieso.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Asami verá nuestro entrenamiento!

\- ¿De qué sirve el desayuno si no puedo ver al gran Bolin golpear una bludger fuera del campo?

Bolin infló su pecho, orgulloso, arrebatándole una de esas sonrisas genuinas que siempre guardaba celosamente para sí.

\- Buenas noches, _'Sami_.

\- Buenas noches, _Bo_.

\- ¿Eh? – Conocía esa voz, sabía con seguridad que la mirada azulina de Korra se encontraba a sus espaldas, expectante - ¿Ya irás a dormir?

\- Bueno, sí – Murmuró, encarando a la buscadora que había abandonado su cómodo lugar al lado de su novio, sin tener en valor de mirarla a los ojos – Es algo tarde y he estado trabajando mucho esta mañana.

\- Trabajando, claro – Asami le dedicó una mirada asesina a Bolin, quien se encogió en su silla.

\- ¿Es el ensayo de transformaciones? – Ella asintió - ¡Eso es genial! ¡Hay muchas cosas que han estado atormentándome referentes a esos ensayos!

\- ¿En serio? – Poco a poco se sentía más nerviosa – Quizá pueda ayudarte.

\- ¡¿Lo harías?! – Su sonrisa. Esa sonrisa tonta de lado era más de lo que podría soportar - ¡Bien! ¿Te parece si nos reunimos luego del entrenamiento, en el Gran Comedor?

\- ¿Tu? ¿Quieres estudiar luego de un entrenamiento?

\- ¡Por supuesto! – El Avatar comenzó a reír, lenta y forzadamente – ¡De acuerdo, no, pero Beifong me matará si lo hago mal!

Asami la miró a los ojos, a esos enormes ojos que en aquellos momentos hacían un puchero digno de un cachorro de perro-oso polar; pronto asintió, sabiendo que su rostro ardía.

\- Entiendo – Bostezó sin quererlo, limpiando las pequeñas lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos – Pero eso será mañana. ¿Bien?

\- Bien.

La chica del polo abrazó a su compañera suavemente, momentos antes de susurrar un «buenas noches» y volver a su sitio frente a la chimenea; Asami mordió sus labios, tomándose un tiempo para meditar lo que acababa de suceder y calmar los latidos frenéticos de su corazón antes de dirigirse a los dormitorios en completo silencio.

Aquel día sería sumamente interesante.

Cuando ambas chicas se fueron y Bolin quedó a solas con sus pensamientos, sonrió, alzando a Pabu hasta que estuvo frente a su rostro.

\- Todos subestiman el instinto de _Nuktuk_ \- Dijo en tono triunfal - Me pregunto hasta cuando se dará cuenta…

* * *

**Notas:** Día tres, casi mitad de la semana. Esta vez Korra no tuvo mucha participación; personalmente siempre me ha agradado la amistad entre Asami y Bolin, y quería desarrollarla de alguna manera en este oneshot. Bolin las shippea, lo sé.

En fin, muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí y tomarse la molestia de echarle un vistazo a la historia. Aún queda más por delante.

¡Saludos!


	4. Día 4 - Spice

**Día 4 - Spice.**

Se detuvo en seco en cuanto llegó al final de la gran escalera que conducía al vestíbulo del castillo, maravillada y hastiada ante la visión que ofrecían los rostros de quienes esperaban ansiosos a que el gran evento de la noche diera inicio.

Verlos correr por ahí hizo que, en el fondo, desease sentirse como ellos: emocionada, sin aquella ridícula descarga de humillación subiendo por su espina dorsal cada que los pliegues de su estúpido vestido le impedían caminar más rápido. Ella ni siquiera habría usado algo así por voluntad propia, lleno de detalles rústicos e innecesarios. No. De hecho, en aquel momento extrañaba su uniforme de quidditch, sin importar que estuviera sucio e impregnado de sudor.

Si, esa era Korra, alguien que disfrutaba más de una extenuante carrera de escobas que de un baile frívolo como aquel.

"¿Por qué el torneo necesita un tonto baile, de todos modos?" Suspiró, como si su pregunta pudiese responderse a sí misma.

Incluso el castillo en sí mismo parecía haber perdido parte de su identidad: había árboles navideños decorados ridículamente doblando cada esquina, y tanta nieve que comenzaba a recordarle al Polo Sur; lo peor eran los muérdagos, inoportunas plantas mágicas que parecían encontrar divertido el hecho de brotar sin previo aviso sobre alumnos elegidos al azar.

De hecho, aquella misma mañana había roto la nariz de Wu cuando este quiso sacar provecho al muérdago que apareció sobre ella; quizá si no lo hubiese enviado a la enfermería (y directo a las desagradables pociones de Kya) no estaría en esa situación, sola, esperando a que todas aquellas personas tontas se tomaran la molestia de desaparecer.

\- Ya era suficientemente malo saber que él sería mi pareja – El solo imaginar su peinado ridículo moviéndose con sus epilépticos pasos de baile envió un bochornoso rubor a su rostro.

Korra se dejó caer sobre uno de los últimos peldaños, abrazando sus rodillas fuertemente contra su pecho. Quería gritar, sacar su varita y hacer que todos a su alrededor volaran por los aires. Nunca esperó que le sucediese algo así, mucho menos durante el legendario Torneo de los Tres Magos.

¡Ella ni siquiera debería estar ahí, por la ira de Kyoshi! Su plan original era quedarse en la sala común, preparándose para su próxima prueba y jugando pai sho mágico con sus amigos, pero la profesora Beifong había aparecido de la nada con tan solo tres horas de anticipación, amenazando con expulsarla permanentemente del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor si no cumplía con sus «deberes de campeón».

¿Desde cuándo un campeón necesitaba bailar? Sinceramente esa pregunta nunca se le pasó por la cabeza. Korra había estado más que feliz de inscribirse al torneo en cuanto vio a los alumnos de los colegios rivales entrando a Hogwarts, y esas ansias aumentaron cuando descubrió que la edad mínima requerida eran diecisiete años; tanto ella como Bolin trataron de engañar al Cáliz de Fuego y a los sortilegios anti-trampas de Tenzin en más de una ocasión, solo para salir mal parados en cada una de ellas.

Pero nunca esperó que, luego de que el Cáliz escupiera su nombre escrito en una caligrafía que no le pertenecía, abrir el Baile de Navidad fuera su más grande deber por sobre los dragones, los huevos de oro y cualquier otra tontería que le estuviese esperando.

"A quien metiera mi nombre en esa cosa, debo agradecerle por esto también" Inconscientemente apretó sus nudillos.

\- Ocho minutos, campeones.

Entornó los ojos. La voz de Lin Beifong provenía del umbral del gran comedor, donde inspeccionaba a los alumnos con mirada de águila; en realidad parecía aburrida (más que de costumbre) y la única diferencia que Korra encontró entre su atuendo diario y la túnica de gala que usaba esa noche era que esta última era de un negro más puro que la anterior.

"Quizá podría invitarla al baile" Pensó, sonriendo por un momento al imaginarse la clase de animal en la que la transformaría por tomarse tal atrevimiento. Quizá sería un lémur o un pato-tortuga.

\- ¡Eso también va para ti, Avatar! – Gritó de pronto, tomándola por sorpresa y haciendo que una docena de miradas se posaran sobre ella - ¡Si no subes a buscar a tu pareja tendrás que bailar en compañía de un fantasma!

Si, definitivamente la transformaría en un pato-tortuga.

"¿Qué diablos haré?" Enredó sus dedos en su cabello, desesperada. Quizá si se apresuraba podría correr hasta la enfermería y despertar a Wu con un puñetazo en el estómago "Aunque si lo hago posiblemente me expulsen del baile. Y del quidditch. Y del colegio"

Ocultó su rostro entre sus rodillas, conteniendo en ellas sus ganas de gritar. Había intentado que el Equipo Avatar se presentara al baile como eso, como un equipo, pero eso solo sirvió para descubrir que Bolin había invitado a sus espaldas a una chica de Hufflepuff llamada Opal y que Mako, lejos de quedarse a jugar pai sho mágico, planeaba pasar la noche estudiando todo aquello que le ayudara a convertirse en auror (sin importarle que, literalmente, faltaran años para que presentaran sus exámenes ÉXTASIS).

Pero la sorpresa llegó cuando Asami, lejos de todas sus expectativas, se rehusó a acompañarla.

Korra se revolvió en su sitio, incomoda, escuchando los susurros a su alrededor que hablaban de ella con algo de pena. ¿Por qué Asami había preferido pasar la noche desmantelando algún genérico artefacto muggle? ¿Qué tenía eso de divertido?

"Quizá también tiene pareja" Pensó, recordando la sonrisa traviesa en el rostro de la CEO cuando creía que nadie la estaba mirando "No quería decírmelo para no hacerme sentir peor"

Trató de imaginarla en los brazos de un chico, bailando elegantemente, con un hermoso vestido y una sonrisa de lado a lado; la imagen mental permaneció en su cabeza un par de segundos antes de desvanecerse en un maremoto de nauseas e ira.

Asami nunca le ocultaría algo como eso. ¿Verdad?

\- ¡Dos minutos, campeones! ¡El resto busque un lugar de inmediato, el baile está por comenzar!

Obedeciendo, los alumnos que no participaban en el torneo se aglutinaron en la puerta, abriéndose paso hasta cruzar el umbral. Los campeones, por otro lado, se reunieron cerca del pasillo; desde su perspectiva logró ver al segundo campeón de Hogwarts, Iroh, besando la mano de la hermosa chica que sería su pareja.

Por unos instantes, su mente sustituyó aquel rostro por el de Asami, y las náuseas se fundieron con la humillación. Todos los presentes tenían pareja y quienes no la tenían no se habían molestado de asistir. Salvo ella, por supuesto.

\- ¿Quién es tu pareja, Avatar? ¿Un bisonte volador?

Sus dientes rechinaron. Incluso Kuvira tenía pareja, la misma Kuvira que disfrutaba humillar al resto del mundo hasta que estos estuvieran besando sus pies. Aunque, a decir verdad, Baatar Jr. parecía ser la verdadera doncella en aquel dúo.

Pero, más pronto que tarde, incluso su más grande rival desapareció de su vista, dejándola sola con el resto de los campeones y su propio bochorno.

\- Nunca pensé que diría esto – Murmuró en voz alta, ocultando su rostro nuevamente – Pero extraño a Wu.

\- ¿Wu? – Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, una que conocía – No tenía idea de que tuvieras gustos tan malos, Korra.

Entonces, Korra se puso en pie tan rápido que el movimiento le produjo un vértigo, procesando de a poco las palabras que ahora daban saltos dentro de su cabeza, de un lado a otro hasta crear un eco. Ahí, tan solo unos cuantos peldaños más arriba, le esperaba una sonrisa gentil enmarcada de lápiz labial rojo. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, sus mejillas se tiñeron de varios tonos de rojo e inmediatamente olvidó porque se encontraba ahí en primer lugar.

Asami era hermosa, eso nadie se atrevía a dudarlo, pero aquella noche su apariencia sobrepasaba todo lo que la palabra «belleza» podía abarcar. Su vestido, de un rojo tan intenso como en de sus labios, dejaba al descubierto sus brazos de forma tan tentadora que Korra no pudo evitar imaginar sus propias manos recorriéndolos de arriba abajo; su cabello estaba suelto y caía libremente por sus hombros contrastando perfectamente con su piel.

Pero, pese a que su vestido parecía estar hecho de fuego, eran sus ojos los que llamaban la atención, tan verdes que parecían contener la esencia más pura del bosque y la tierra.

Korra paseó su mirada por su rostro, por su clavícula tentadoramente descubierta, por su pecho y su vientre hasta alcanzar su cadera, a partir de la cual la seda caía como una cascada. Se descubrió a sí misma hiperventilando, con la boca abierta, analizando cada parte de ese cuerpo como si fuese una invitación.

"¿Invitación a qué?" Se preguntó con lo poco que le quedaba de cordura, atrapando en el aire un sensual guiño dirigido a ella y únicamente a ella.

Imaginó el tacto de sus dedos y, mucho antes de darse cuenta, se encontró a sí misma esperándole, tomando su mano en el último peldaño para ayudarle a tocar tierra firme. Sus dedos eran largos como los de un pianista, pero poseían también pequeñas callosidades ocasionadas por el trabajo constante y el vuelo en escoba.

Olfateó y al hacerlo se percató de algo muy peculiar. Asami era una inventora nata, tanto que, pese a lo que se podía pensar, siempre estaba rodeada de un ligero olor a aceite o ceniza, pero aquella noche era la excepción, aquella noche lo único que desprendía era un suave aroma floral.

La pequeña multitud en el pasillo guardó silencio, y Korra supo con gran orgullo que aquella belleza cegadora era la razón.

\- ¿Problemas con tu cita?

Korra se ruborizó como si súbitamente hubiese recordado como fue el resto de su vida antes de ese minuto, desvió la mirada y permitió a su mano entrelazarse con la de Asami. La visión de su amiga en brazos de otra persona volvió a su mente, acompañada de nauseas e ira.

\- De hecho, creo que la deje en coma – Dijo de la forma más casual que pudo, arrebatando a la mujer frente a ella una risita tan perfecta como todo en ella. Korra contuvo el aliento – Pero creo que lo tengo solucionado, solo debo averiguar si a Oogi le gusta bailar.

\- ¿Oogi? – Asami alzó una ceja - ¿Acaso no es el nombre del bisonte volador del profesor Tenzin?

\- El mismo.

\- ¿Piensas llevar a un bisonte al baile?

\- ¿Crees que tengo otra opción?

Quizá la tenía. Sintió una presión casi dolorosa sobre sus dedos, por lo que se atrevió a buscar nuevamente el rostro de Asami, encontrándose con su ceño fruncido y una sutil mueca de molestia; Korra tragó hondo, retrocediendo ligeramente. ¿Acaso había dicho algo malo?

\- Campeones, a sus puestos – Lo que sea que hiciera tenía que esperar. Esta vez la profesora Beifong fue más atrevida, acercándose hasta ellas sin despegar su mirada hostil del rostro de Korra. Para ese punto no quedaba un alma en aquel pasillo que no fuera la de los campeones y sus parejas - ¿Dónde está tu pareja, Avatar?

Las miradas de los campeones se posaron en ella, algunas burlonas, otras curiosas y unas pocas con cierta compasión. Korra aprisionó la mano de Asami de manera inconsciente, sintiendo el sudor descender por su frente como en un día muy caluroso.

Tan solo pensar en la sonrisa burlona que le dedicaría Kuvira el resto del ciclo escolar la hizo desear esconderse en la Sala de Menesteres y no volver a salir.

\- En realidad…

\- Estoy aquí.

Los ojos de Beifong se abrieron de par en par, pero su mirada de asombro no fue nada al lado de la expresión desencajada de la propia Korra cuando Asami alzó sus manos entrelazadas como una prueba, sonriendo con expresión tranquila. Desde el pasillo, algunos campeones intercambiaron murmullos con sus parejas, algunos confundidos, otros celosos.

\- ¿Señorita Sato? ¿Tan poco amor le tiene a su tiempo? – Korra refunfuñó – Bien, pero cualquier tontería cometida por Korra será su responsabilidad.

Antes de darle tiempo para protestar, la CEO asintió, se aferró a su brazo y la arrastró hasta donde se encontraban el resto de los campeones. Sus hombros se tocaban por completo con cada paso y Korra sintió derretirse aquellos lugares donde las mangas de su vestido le permitían tener contacto directo con su piel.

\- ¿Asami? – La aludida no la miró, tampoco se detuvo – No creo entender lo que está pasando aquí. ¿Qué hay de tu…?

\- No tengo pareja – Confesó casualmente, colocándose en el último puesto de la fila; los campeones a la derecha y sus parejas a la izquierda. Korra la miró con incredulidad – Vamos, no me mires así, no es tan raro como parece.

\- ¿Pero cómo supiste que Wu…?

\- ¿Quieres saber la verdad? – La puerta del gran comedor se abrió y, a lo lejos, comenzó la música. Korra asintió – Nunca lo supe. Pero te habría secuestrado de todos modos.

No tuvo tiempo para decir nada más, la fila avanzó y los cuatro campeones del Torneo de los Tres Magos atravesaron la distancia que los separaba de la pista de baile. Miró a su alrededor y se percató de que, entre todas aquellas chicas con vestidos blancos, negros y grises que intercambiaban susurros de envidia mutuamente, la belleza de Asami resaltaba como la llama de una vela cortando la penumbra.

\- ¿Sabes? Podría acostumbrarme a esto – Asami solo sonrió, y fue en el momento en que colocó una de sus manos sobre su cintura cuando una sonrisa soñadora invadió el rostro de Korra, misma que no se desvanecería hasta dentro de varios días más.

No sabía bailar, pero cuando ambas comenzaron a moverse, Korra olvidó permanentemente la idea del ridículo.

* * *

**Notas:** Si Asami no fuera tan candente, esto ni siquiera aplicaría para el tema spice (?).

No, ya en serio, sé que esto no es muy apegado a la temática del día de hoy, pero creo que fue mi intento más acertado. Me había propuesto escribir escenas más atrevidas bajo el mismo contexto del baile, pero las palabras simplemente no salían como las esperaba y cuando lo hacían me parecía que no seguían el hilo del resto de los capítulos.

Sé que si algunas de las personas que siguen mis trabajos en el fandom de SnK están leyendo esto, posiblemente les causen mucha gracias mis siguientes palabras: esta vez un poco de smut fue demasiado para mí.

En fin, de nuevo, gracias a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer esta historia. Aun si no es mucho, me ha parecido una grata bienvenida para mi primer trabajo en este fandom.

Aún quedan tres días más. Saludos y hasta luego.


	5. Día 5 - Vergüenza

**Día 5 - Vergüenza. **

¿Por qué, de todos los lugares, tenía que suceder precisamente ahí?

La criatura de luz trotó por toda el aula antes de detenerse a su lado, tan majestuosa que llamó la atención de los presentes y tan veloz que apenas y le dio tiempo de comprender lo que acababa de suceder. Las miradas de los alumnos se clavaron sobre ella y sobre el enorme animal que había salido de su varita envuelto en destellos blancos y azules.

Sintió su rostro arder. Algo estaba mal, muy mal.

\- ¿Asami?

No. Por alguna razón, lo menos que necesitaba era escuchar esa voz en particular, esa que seguramente estaría mirando a la criatura con los ojos desorbitados. El animal, como si sintiera su nerviosismo, intentó lamer su mejilla y, aunque aquel contacto fue todo menos físico, le produjo escalofríos.

Escuchaba claramente los susurros a sus espaldas, provenientes de aquellos que habían encontrado en aquella escena el mismo significado que ella encontró; el perro-oso polar emitió un ladrido inaudible.

\- Vaya – Dijo la profesora ciega desde su escritorio y su voz fue tan poderosa como pudo haber sido su mirada; incluso sin verlo directamente, ella parecía _comprender_ – Esperaba algo mucho más serio viniendo de ti, Sato.

Lo era. En realidad lo era.

\- Casi parece el patronus de Korra.

Entonces, el rubor debió expandirse por todo su rostro. Desde que lo intentó por primera vez, con el recuerdo de la calidez del regazo de su madre, su _Expecto Patronum_ había adquirido la forma de un águila-cuervo.

Un águila-cuervo, algo muy diferente a ese perro-oso polar.

\- ¡Hey! – Escuchó hablar de nuevo a esa voz a sus espaldas, quien había abandonado la hilera de alumnos para posicionarse a su lado - ¡Mi patronus no tiene nada de malo!

\- Por supuesto que lo tiene – Replicó Toph Beifong hurgándose el oído con su dedo meñique – Es tuyo, eso ya es suficientemente malo.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie se atrevió a reír. La criatura se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros, observando fijamente el rostro de Asami, quien lo había conjurado en primer lugar; la bruja deseó que se la tragase la tierra o, mejor aún, que el sauce boxeador la arrojara hasta Ba Sing Se.

\- Bueno, en realidad tienes razón en algo – Dijo Korra, haciendo ademan de acariciar al ser inmaterial; al verla el animal trotó a su lado tan rápido como el vaivén de su cola. Korra abrió su boca para hablar y Asami cruzó los dedos para que la idea se esfumara de su cabeza – Mi patronus también es un perro-oso polar.

Pero por supuesto, las ideas del Avatar eran indetenibles, tanto como los susurros de sus compañeros y la sonrisa sarcástica de la Profesora Beifong.

\- Vaya, _Pies Ligeros_, creo que ya se lo que sucede aquí.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Eso es alguna clase de broma?

Asami casi suelta su varita; por primera vez en toda su vida estaba tan avergonzada que sentía ganas de correr. ¿Por qué había decidido levantarse de la cama aquel día? ¿Por qué se había dicho a si misma que el examen final para su clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de aquel año no podría representar un gran problema?

Conjurar un patronus. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser?

Trató de mirar hacia atrás, hacia el resto de los alumnos, pero la sola idea de encontrar los rostros confundidos de Mako y Bolin la hizo cambiar de parecer: era obvio, ello lo _sabrían_.

\- Pero, Asami – «_No, Korra, cállate»_ – Creo recordar que la forma de tu encantamiento era diferente. ¿No era un pájaro? ¿Por qué la forma de un patronus cambia?

Eso último lo preguntó directamente a Toph. Algunos de sus compañeros alzaron sus manos, pero la profesora era la que tendría la palabra final; se miraron a los ojos y, por un momento, Asami creyó que aquel sería el día más humillante de su vida.

Todo era culpa de Korra. Korra era la que la hacía sentir lo suficientemente extraña para que, en el fondo, ver a aquel perro-oso polar persiguiendo su propia cola le produjera cierta felicidad.

Pero, por sobre todo pronóstico, Toph Beifong sonrió, guiñándole un ojo de manera tan perfecta que casi la hizo dudar de su ceguera. Su secreto no era más un secreto, pero estaba lo más a salvo que podía estar.

\- No lo sabes porque eres tonta – La anciana ex aurora apoyó su mentón en su palma de dedos huesudos, rodando los ojos como si la respuesta fuera más que obvia – Eres la siguiente. ¿Por qué no mejor conjuras tu encantamiento de una buena vez? ¡Cada segundo que desperdicio contigo es un segundo más cerca de mi muerte!

Korra se irguió, molesta e inmediatamente alzó su propia varita en dirección a Beifong. De la punta, entre destellos blancos y azules, emergió un perro-oso polar casi tan grande como el que ella había conjurado anteriormente.

En ese instante, con sus mejillas pintadas color carmín y su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, Asami lo recordó: aquello en lo que pensó al conjurar ese patronus tan grande y brillante. Hogwarts, el Equipo Avatar y la sonrisa de Korra.

Esa sonrisa, su sonrisa. La tonta sonrisa que mueve su corazón; se creía que el amor era lo que cambiaba completamente el encantamiento de un mago, y fue la sonrisa de Korra la que convirtió su sobria águila-cuervo en un alegre perro-oso polar.

\- ¡Mira, Asami! – La voz de Korra llamó su atención cuando ya estaba a punto de salir disparada por la puerta del aula, olvidándose de sus libros y su dignidad – Creo que se llevan bien.

Ver a esos perro-osos polares restregándose cariñosamente el uno con el otro con pequeños gruñidos, la expresión despistada pero divertida de Korra y la sonrisa cómplice de la Profesora Beifong le dijeron todo lo que debía saber: amaba a Korra, incluso aunque ella misma no se hubiese percatado de ello. En algún lugar, muy dentro de su pecho, algo estaba terminando de madurar.

Por primera vez en todos aquellos agonizantes minutos, Asami Sato sonrió, pasó una mano por su rostro y dijo algo que ni ella misma se esperaba.

\- Sí, eso parece.

* * *

**Nota:** Solo diré que me divertí mucho escribiendo esto. Amo los headcanons de patronus. Amo a Toph.

Muchas gracias por leer. ¡Saludos!


	6. Día 6 - Madres primerizas

**Día 6 - Madres primerizas. **

\- ¡Todos a bordo! – Gritó una voz desconocida a lo lejos y su sonido despertó en ella recuerdos que creía haber olvidado hacía mucho tiempo atrás. La voz volvió a gritar, más fuerte, y su eco recorrió su cerebro de lado a lado - ¡El tren está a punto de partir!

Respiró hondo y casi se sintió como en casa. Las ruedas de los carritos chirriando contra el asfalto, los quejidos de los búhos-gatos que habían sido puestos en jaulas por primera vez, la locomotora escarlata expulsando grandes bocanadas de vapor blanco cada segundo. Todo aquello le recordaba a sí misma hace mucho tiempo, cuando acababa de cumplir once años y ese anden le resultaba tan desconocido como la vida misma.

Recordó con una sonrisa ver los prados convertidos en borrones ante la velocidad del tren, el olor del Lago Negro incrustándose en sus fosas nasales, el roído sombrero gritando «Gryffindor» y los deliciosos platillos del primer banquete.

Sin una carta de Hogwarts en las manos, volver al andén 9 ¾ era parecido a volver a vivir.

\- ¡Vamos, Korra! ¡No queremos llegar tarde!

Sonrió y aceleró el paso, flanqueada por padres frenéticos que corrían de un lado a otro sin dejar de reprender a sus hijos que, o se habían quedado dormidos o habían olvidado en casa algún objeto de valor. En teoría ella debería estar haciendo lo mismo, reprendiendo, pero el sonido de aquella voz femenina a sus espaldas la hizo cambiar de parecer.

"Al menos una de nosotras debe estar de su lado" Pensó, deteniéndose en seco, mirando a la niña que trataba de seguir el paso de su madre.

\- ¿Empacaste todo lo que necesitarás? – Preguntó la mujer, buscando en lo profundo de su bolso sin fondo cualquier cosa que pudiera serle de utilidad a su hija.

\- Si, mamá – Respondió la niña rodando los ojos, como lo había hecho ya más de cuarenta veces; a su madre al parecer no le importó.

\- ¿Tu caldero?

\- Fue lo primero que empaqué.

\- ¿Tus libros?

\- Dentro del caldero.

\- ¿Tus guantes de piel de dragón?

\- Entre alguno de los libros… Creo…

\- ¿Tu varita?

\- ¡Mamá!

Korra sonrió. Olvidar la varita, eso sí que era nuevo. La escena, aunada al particular golpeteo de los tacones de la mujer, hizo que algo dentro de su estómago le produjera cosquillas. Vio un ligero rubor en el rostro de la pre-adolescente mientras las preguntas de su madre se hacían más insistentes; su cabello era peinado una y otra vez, su túnica era arreglada como si no lo hubiese sido ya diez veces antes y su incomoda corbata era ajustada al punto de casi perder la respiración.

\- Te recuerdo, cariño, que yo personalmente le ayude a llenar su baúl – Añadió el Avatar acudiendo al auxilio de la pequeña que hacía rato la miraba suplicante, colocándose a su lado. La otra mujer alzó una delgada ceja negra – Tiene todo lo que necesita y _más_.

Se dio mentalmente una palmada en la espalda ante el ingenio de su última frase. La mujer, solo al principio, la miró sorprendida, hasta que poco a poco fue recuperando la seguridad.

\- ¿Y más? – Retó, extrayendo de su bolso un pequeño objeto alargado - ¿Incluso esto?

"Oh, no" Pensó Korra al reconocer lo que era, tirando todo su orgullo a las vías del tren.

\- M-Mi varita.

Yasuko tomó el objeto con admiración, como si no terminara de creer el instinto de la mujer frente a ella; miró hacia abajo, hacia sí misma y, como si su madre siempre hubiera tenido razón, ajustó su propia corbata por décimo cuarta ocasión. Por otro lado, los ojos del Avatar y la mujer se encontraron por primera vez desde que entraron corriendo a la estación de tren.

\- 'Y _más_'

\- Cierra la boca.

Si, cosas como esa pasan a menudo cuando compartes la vida con la CEO de la compañía más importante de Ciudad República.

De pronto el sonido de un fuerte silbato perforó sus oídos, incitando a que los padres envolvieran en abrazos asfixiantes a los hijos que hasta hace segundos no dejaban de reprender. Korra pensó en hacerlo también, pero de no podría contener las lágrimas de orgullo que amenazaban con abandonar sus ojos desde el día que la carta había llegado a su hogar hace tan solo un par de meses.

Asami, por otro lado, se arrodilló frente a la pequeña, permitiéndose llorar.

"Siempre tan sentimental" Pensó en silencio, sin perder de vista la escena mientras guardaba una sonrisa para sí.

\- ¿Segura que estarás bien? – Acarició sus delgados hombros de arriba abajo, infundiéndole ánimos con cada roce, expresando toda la preocupación que guardaba en su interior – Jinora es la directora ahora y es una persona muy comprensiva. Seguro que no le importará si te acompañamos hasta el castillo.

\- Mamá…

\- ¿Sabes? Korra y yo nos metimos en muchos problemas en nuestra juventud – Prosiguió, ignorando la indignación en el rostro de su hija – Seguro que te gustará conocer algunos de los lugares secretos que descubrimos.

\- Mamá.

\- Incluso podríamos llevarte a _Hogsmeade_. Hay una tienda de dulces donde puedes encontrar todas las variedades existentes en el mundo mágico, sé que te encantará…

\- Madre.

Se hizo el silencio. Asami abrió los ojos de par en par, mirando a la niña como si fuera uno de esos prototipos que, desafiando todas las posibilidades, funcionan a la primera; de inmediato Korra pudo comprender el porqué. En esos momentos, con su voz decidida, la expresión seria y su cabello negro meciéndose ante el paso de sus manos, Yasuko poseía un porte tan alto y encantador como el de la mujer frente a ella.

\- Tu madre solo está preocupada por ti – Los ojos azules de Korra se encontraron con los de la niña, de un ámbar tan puro que asemejaba al oro fundido; el corazón del ser más poderoso del mundo se encendió como la mecha de un cohete – Y sinceramente, yo también lo estoy.

Asami buscó su mano y ella, gustosa, la aceptó, entrelazando sus dedos. Yasuko frunció el ceño.

\- No tienen por qué estarlo – Dijo indignada – Ya no soy una niña.

\- Eres nuestra hija – La mirada de Yasuko se ablandó, posándose alternadamente sobre los rostros de las mujeres. Korra sintió que las palabras fluían por si solas – Para nosotras, siempre serás nuestro bebé.

De inmediato Asami se puso en pie, manteniendo el agarre de sus manos y acercándose a ella hasta que sus hombros estuvieron en contacto total. Korra se tomó un momento para observarla de soslayo; sabia con seguridad que había cancelado compromisos importantes tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle solo para estar ahí, conteniendo las lágrimas mientras su mano libre buscaba la de su hija. Incluso ella, la Avatar convertida en la mejor cazadora de magos tenebrosos, hubiera dado todo con tal de estar en aquel andén.

Había pasado mucho tiempo. Korra y Asami llevaban varios años de relación cuando un grupo de mortífagos decadentes decidió levantarse para tratar de derrocar al Ministerio nuevamente, pero con su líder Amon muerto y el número de sus fuerzas reducido hasta cifras vergonzosas, atrapar al mediocre hombre de la Nación del Fuego que dirigía el movimiento no les había tomado más que un mes de intenso trabajo.

El verdadero problema llegó cuando descubrieron que dejó a merced del mundo a su propia hija, una criatura de no más de dos meses de edad.

"¿Cómo pudo involucrar a una niña en algo como esto?" Pensó Korra la primera vez que ese bulto sin nombre fue depositado en sus brazos durante el rescate de rehenes, acurrucándose en su regazo como si hubiera nacido para ello. El impacto llegó minutos después, cuando se tomó la molestia de apreciar a detalle los rasgos que hicieron que se negara rotundamente a entregarla a un orfanato.

Cuando la locomotora exhaló una columna más grande de humo, Asami se abalanzó hacía adelante, tomando a la niña de once años entre sus brazos. Yasuko, aún con los prejuicios de la adolescencia temprana que impiden rotundamente el abrazar a tus progenitores en público, le correspondió.

Quizá sea por los orígenes de la Nación del Fuego, o quizá como un capricho del destino o de la magia, pero la hija del mortífago era tan parecida a la última heredera de la familia Sato que casi era imposible de creer: la misma mirada gallarda, el semblante serio que desembocaba en un control casi total sobre las cosas a su alrededor, la sonrisa que Korra adoraba. La única diferencia real eran los ojos, el abismo existente entre el ámbar y el verde.

\- Cuídate - Susurró su pareja al oído de Yasuko, estrechándola aún más contra su pecho - Te escribiré cada semana.

\- No, gracias – Replicó, tratando de liberarse del agarre de hierro – Con las cartas del tío Bolin será suficiente. ¡Aun no subo al Expreso de Hogwarts y ya me llegaron seis!

\- Seguro que tendrás espacio para otra más.

El aleteo de los búhos-gato, los pasos apresurados de los padres y las miradas curiosas de sus hijos a través de las ventanas del tren. El puchero de Yasuko solo sirvió para hacerle recordar a la niña que conoció al final de un buen partido de quidditch_;_ a la adolescente que la besó por primera vez; y a la mujer con la que decidió pasar el resto de su vida.

Todo en aquella pequeña le recordaba a sí misma, al colegio y a Asami.

\- Ya va siendo hora de abordar el tren - Recordó con una voz ronca a causa de los recuerdos inoportunos y el enorme nudo que se formaba en su garganta - No creo que sea buena idea el que te pierdas tu primer día.

\- Tienes razón - Con un poco de renuencia, Asami Sato, la CEO de Industrias Futuro, depositó un pequeño beso en la frente de su hija, a la vez que acariciaba una de sus mejillas con suavidad - Te veremos pronto.

\- No tienes por qué hacer tanto drama, iré a casa para navidad.

Asami asintió, resignada pero sonriente. Luego de aquella eternidad, Yasuko miró directamente a su segunda madre, a Korra, quién observaba la escena con las manos en sus bolsillos, sin hablar.

\- ¿No estés muy callada para ser tú?

\- ¿No estás cuestionando mucho a tus mayores?

\- Quizá lo esté.

\- ¿Y por ello me dejarás esperando todo el día?

Entonces, sin necesidad de pensarlo mucho, los brazos de la niña se cerraron alrededor de su cintura y Korra recibió el impacto lo mejor que pudo; el camino había sido difícil, se habían enfrentado a prejuicios que ni en el mundo mágico parecían cercanos a desaparecer, pero habían llegado muy lejos. Su hija, su pequeña partiría a Hogwarts por primera vez.

\- Escribe a tu madre de vez en cuando - Pidió a oídos de Yasuko, en un volumen tan bajo que solo era audible para ambas - En verdad está muy preocupada por ti.

\- Lo haré - Aceptó, estrechando el abrazo de su madre - Pero prométeme que no será necesario escribirle todos los días.

\- No te preocupes - Korra sonrió -Aunque no estoy segura que podré con ella por siempre.

Los alumnos se apresuraron a subir a sus respectivos vagones. Korra, que aún se aferraba fuertemente a su hija, se separó de ella poco a poco.

\- Es el momento.

Asami acudió a su lado cuando Yasuko entró al vagón, encontrando inmediatamente un compartimiento vacío por el que podría externar a sus madres la única preocupación que cruzaba por sus mentes.

\- ¿A qué casa creen que pertenezca?

Las dos adultas compartieron una mirada extraña, buscando la respuesta en los ojos de la otra mientras la niña se mecía de atrás hacia adelante sobre sus talones; mientras Korra hacía una extraña mueca de desagrado, Asami fue la primera en hablar.

\- Es tu deber descubrirlo, cielo.

-Así es - Afirmó la Avatar, lanzando hacía el vagón un paquete de ranas de chocolate que Yasuko atrapó con facilidad -Aunque sabes de lo que hemos estado hablando: si entras a Slytherin no habrá comida de ningún tipo para ti en navidad.

\- ¡Mamá!

Aquello fue lo último que dijeron antes de que la locomotora iniciara su andar, rugiendo a toda máquina mientras se alejaba entre gritos y despedidas; a su lado, Asami estaba temblando.

\- Cuando recibí mi carta - Comenzó la ingeniera sin darle tiempo a su pareja para hablar, limpiando con cuidado las lágrimas que abandonaron sus ojos - Mi padre no se molestó en venir conmigo a la estación. No sé si realmente estaba muy ocupado con la compañía como decía o si tenía en mente el regreso de Lord Amon desde aquel entonces, pero fue muy doloroso.

\- Los niños con padres preocupados, los niños con padres estrictos o molestos, los niños con padres indiferentes – Miró a Asami a los ojos, sonriendo de lado – Y luego estábamos nosotras.

\- Yasuko nos tiene a nosotras, a tus padres. No quiero que pase por lo que yo pasé – Asami limpió sus propias lágrimas nuevamente - No sabes lo feliz que estoy de estar aquí. Contigo. Con ella.

\- ¿Estas orgullosa?

\- Más que orgullosa. Perdí todo una vez, pero ahora por fin siento que lo he recuperado.

Se besaron, y el sabor de sus labios era el mismo que el de hace muchos años. Sintieron a través de la otra el calor de una familia; a través del amor que estaba destinado a perdurar por lo que esperaban fuera lo más cercano a una eternidad.

\- Te amo - Murmuró Asami contra sus labios, y Korra se sintió como el ser más feliz de la tierra.

* * *

**Notas:** Un poco tarde pero aquí esta, el penúltimo oneshot. Normalmente no soy del tipo de persona que escribe esta temática, pero debo decir que lo disfrute esta vez, creo que me conmovió tratar de ver la situación desde la perspectiva de Asami.

En fin, aún queda un día. Muchas gracias por leer.


	7. Día 7 - Viajes

**Día 7 - Viajes.**

\- ¿Recuerdas cómo funciona un _giratiempo_?

Korra alzó una ceja, mirando a su pareja a los ojos sin comprender del todo lo que acababa de decir; nadie podía culparla por ello, habían pasado tan solo unas cuantas horas desde el instante más significativo de sus vidas y aun no lo asimilaban del todo. De hecho, todavía se encontraban en el sofá, recostadas, deleitándose con el latir del corazón de la otra.

\- ¿Lo recuerdas? – Repitió Asami luego de un tiempo sin respuesta, dibujando formas abstractas sobre el pecho de la chica del Polo Sur – Dorado, circular, pequeño, casi hace que nos maten. Debes recordar al menos que es.

\- Según mi experiencia, estas describiendo una snitch. Hay una de esas en algún lugar de la alfombra.

Esta vez fue el turno de Asami para callar, ruborizándose como nunca en su vida. Korra se aferró a ella con más fuerza, olisqueando su cabello con gesto triunfal. Era cierto, la snitch se había perdido en el momento, cayendo para rodar a alguna parte desconocida del apartamento del Avatar; por más que lo recordaba, aun no lo terminaba de creer.

¿Cómo podía una esfera dorada cargar tanto significado?

\- Creo que esa snitch ya ha hecho suficiente por nosotras el día de hoy – La CEO se incorporó sobre ella y el roce de su cabello ligeramente desarreglado le provocó cosquillas en el rostro – Por otra parte, creo que un giratiempo aún tiene mucho que ofrecernos.

Se miraron a los ojos y Korra detectó un par de ríos de lágrimas secas que hasta hace minutos no había notado, parecidos a los que tenía ella en su propio rostro. Sin decir más, Asami extrajo de entre los pliegues de su ropa el pequeño objeto, brillante, tentador y, en las manos equivocadas, peligroso.

Korra miró sus propias manos instintivamente: si, parecían muy equivocadas.

\- ¿Qué eso no es, no lo sé, peligroso? – La CEO la miró a los ojos, incrédula pero con una expresión divertida, la misma que hacia cuando estaba completamente segura de ganar.

\- Podría serlo – Admitió - ¿Pero que es de la vida sin algo de emoción?

\- ¿Desde cuando eres tu quien inicia las aventuras?

\- ¿Desde cuando eres tu quien me detiene?

\- _Touché_.

Definitivamente, aquella clase de cosas eran comunes cuando habías decidido pasar el resto de tu vida al lado de la CEO de la compañía más importante de Ciudad República.

Korra tomó el rostro de su prometida entre sus manos, acercándolo al suyo lentamente hasta que solo estuvieron a milímetros de tocarse; sus ojos estaban vidriosos, pero ambas sonreían cuando la distancia entre sus labios se rompió con un suave roce. En los dedos de la ingeniera, el anillo brillaba como una estrella en el cielo oscuro.

\- ¿Acaso no quieres revivir el momento?

No lo dijo, pero Korra sabía perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando. Asami unió sus frentes, dando un giro tentativo al giratiempo; el avatar suspiró, se incorporó lo mejor que pudo y envolvió su propio cuello con la cadena dorada que sostenía al objeto.

\- Supongo que no estaría mal.

Entonces, el giratiempo dio una vuelta completa, y luego otra, y otra, hasta que su velocidad fue tanta que la hizo parecer una esfera uniforme. Los colores a su alrededor se distorsionaron hasta desaparecer, las figuras se alargaron hasta que fueron sustituidas por el vacío. Solo el rostro de Asami, tan cerca del suyo, le recordaba lo que estaba pasando.

Sintió el flujo del tiempo cambiar dentro de sus venas, vio al mundo deformado dar vueltas a su alrededor y, antes de darse cuenta, se estaba viendo a si misma.

…

\- Entonces… ¿Cómo estás?

Asami Sato cruzó los brazos desde su posición en el sofá. Mirando a su pareja con el ceño fruncido; Korra, frente a ella y con un aspecto mucho más casual, se mecía sobre sus talones de atrás hacia adelante, sin saber muy bien que decir.

\- '¿Cómo estás?' – Citó; la molestia comenzaba a surgir desde el interior de su garganta, agravada por el calor de la habitación y su incomoda ropa de negocios. Entornó la mirada y envió un escalofrío a la piel del Avatar - ¿Me hiciste venir hasta aquí para preguntarme como estoy?

\- Bueno…

\- ¿Sabes cuantos compromisos cancelé cuando recibí tu llamada _urgente_?

\- ¡No debieron haber sido tantos! – Carraspeó ante la mirada inconforme de su pareja, resistiendo el impulso de contar con sus dedos; sin duda aquella situación se había desarrollado mucho mejor dentro de su mente - ¿Dos?

\- _Cuatro_, para ser exacta – Definitivo, en su mente Asami se veía más feliz - ¿Sabes los contratos que pudiste haberme costado?

Korra desvió la mirada, sintiéndose repentinamente culpable. Ya habían pasado algunos años desde su graduación de Hogwarts y casi el mismo tiempo desde que decidieron dejar su amistad atrás y convertirse en una pareja; sus vidas eran diferentes, sus posiciones como embajadora de asuntos internacionales en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica y CEO de las ramas mágicas y muggle de Industrias Futuro consumían su vida casi por completo, haciendo que su tiempo a solas fuera escaso y especial.

O bueno, al menos la mayor parte.

Asami masajeó sus sienes, desprendiéndose de su semblante hosco para alcanzar las manos de su novia, tomándolas entre las suyas como si fueran el tesoro más preciado del mundo.

\- Korra – La aludida tragó hondo – Lo siento. Sabes que me encanta pasar tiempo contigo y que puedes decirme lo que sea, pero no puedo desprenderme de mis responsabilidades así como así.

\- Yo lo hice.

\- Pero eres el Avatar, no te despedirán por eso – Korra frunció el ceño, ligeramente ofendida - Aún debo estabilizar la rama muggle de Industrias Futuro; la demanda de los Satomoviles está en aumento y me necesitan en la fábrica.

\- ¿Qué es lo que intentas decir?

\- Que si no hay nada para lo que me necesites, lo mejor es que me vaya…

\- ¡No! – Casi saltó en su sitio, aferrándose a las manos de su pareja. Su corazón latía con fuerza, su rubor se intensificó y los nervios comenzaron a hacer estragos en su estómago; no podía dejar que se fuera, no aun – Quiero decir, es temprano. ¿Por qué no nos sentamos y vemos una de esas _pelis_ muggles de las que Varrick siempre habla?

\- ¿En serio? ¿Viniste hasta aquí solo por una tonta idea de Varrick? – Esta vez Asami soltó las manos de Korra como si estuviesen en llamas, levantándose del sofá de un salto. Korra retrocedió – Mis negocios no son un juego.

\- ¡No estoy jugando! – Su bolsillo ganaba peso con cada palabra; _no, aun no es el momento_, se dijo, pero la tensión en el ambiente no hacía más que empeorar – La verdad es que…

\- ¡No! Ya he tenido suficiente de esto por hoy.

Esta vez vio su cuerpo dirigirse hacia la puerta. No, no podía dejar que se fuera, había luchado mucho consigo misma para tener el valor de citarla ahí, en esos momentos; había planeado palabra por palabra, acción por acción y no dejaría que aquel momento se fuera a la basura. Con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria, tomó a Asami por los hombros y la obligó a regresar a su lugar.

\- ¡No puedes irte aún!

\- ¡¿Qué diablos te está sucediendo?!

\- ¡Aun necesitamos hablar! – Asami palideció pero no se permitió retroceder, se puso en pie y se irguió frente a Korra.

\- Me parece que ya hemos hablado mucho el día de hoy.

\- No más que ayer – Su bolsillo la llamaba, cada vez más fuerte – No puedes encerrarte en tus negocios y dejarme sola por siempre.

\- Así que de eso se trata – Suspiró la CEO, más cansada con cada palabra – Ya lo hemos discutido cientos de veces.

\- ¿El hecho de que prefieres pasar tiempo con tu compañía que conmigo? Si, cientos.

\- ¡¿Podrías madurar?!

\- ¡Ya he madurado!

\- ¡¿Entonces porque no me dejas volver a mi trabajo de una buena vez?!

\- ¡Porque quiero que te cases conmigo!

Silencio. Un silencio tan grande y palpable que podía ser cortado con la misma facilidad que una barra de mantequilla. Korra solo se percató de lo que acababa de decir cuando vio directo a los ojos desorbitados de Asami, quien se había quedado con la boca abierta. Sus manos temblaron, su frente se empapó de sudor y el color de su piel debió haberse perdido en algún lugar de la casa.

Y ahí era, señoras y señores, donde todos sus planes se iban a la basura.

Asami dio un paso hacia atrás, abrió la boca un par de veces para decir algo, pero no fue hasta el tercer intento cuando logró formular palabras en forma de susurros.

\- ¿Tu qué?

No había marcha atrás, no cuando su bolsillo parecía estar quemándola. En silencio, y con un brillo de pánico en sus pupilas extrajo un pequeño objeto circular, dorado, brillante y sorprendentemente dócil. La snitch de su primer partido.

\- ¿Korra…?

\- Sé que últimamente hemos pasado momentos muy difíciles – Comenzó, arrodillándose frente a su pareja, sosteniendo una de sus manos en una invitación para que tomase asiento nuevamente; Asami obedeció – Pero los hemos superado juntas estos últimos años y sé que lo haremos otra vez.

Tomó la esfera y, con suma delicadeza, la acercó a los labios de Asami. No parecía entender porque, pero la besó de todas maneras. La escena se parecía cada vez más a lo que tenía en mente.

\- No solo una vez, o dos, o tres, sino por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Esta vez fue ella quien besó la snitch, en el mismo lugar donde lo había hecho su pareja y que aún conservaba un poco de su lápiz labial; la memoria de la esfera pareció reaccionar de inmediato al tacto de su primera atrapada, pues de inmediato se abrió, revelando su contenido.

\- Korra…

\- Por eso tengo una pregunta para ti, Asami Sato – Extendió el pequeño aro azulado, usando todas sus fuerzas para mantener la mirada fija en los sorprendidos ojos verdes de la CEO, que parecían más brillantes con cada segundo. Era la hora - ¿Me harías el honor de…?

Pero no recibió respuesta, no cuando Asami se lanzó a su cuello, besándola y haciendo que el anillo de compromiso casi cayera de sus manos; ninguna de las dos recordaba porque estaban ahí en primer lugar o porque discutían momentos antes, sus mentes estaban llenas con una intensa sensación de felicidad.

…

\- Nunca me diste una respuesta.

El susurro de Korra hizo eco en la pequeña habitación, desde donde se veían a sí mismas en el momento de su compromiso. Asami sonrió, pasando su giratiempo de mano en mano.

\- Por Dios, Korra. ¿Qué tan despistada eres para no saber que un beso siempre significa «si»?

* * *

**Nota:** El séptimo día llegó y con él el final de la semana korrasami. Solo quiero agradecerles a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de echarle un vistazo a esta historia; algunos días fueron más desafiantes que otros (este en especial) pero me alegra haberlos terminado a tiempo.

En fin, hasta pronto. ¡Saludos!


End file.
